The Swan Prince
by likkle cloud
Summary: Two Kingdoms, two Princes, one enemy. The destruction of this enemy relies in the two prince's hands, a vow between them. A vow of ever lasting love. Cleon
1. Prologue

**The Swan Prince.**

Once upon a time, two young princes were born, ten months apart, to two different Kingdoms.

First born was a Prince with radiant brunette hair and light lavender eyes. His name was Leon. The new heir to the throne of Radiant.

Second born, a beautiful blue eyed baby boy with soft blonde spiky tufts for hair. He was the heir to the throne of Twilight. His name was Cloud.

Their parents were overwhelmed with joy and were congratulated by all the towns folk and other rulers of different countries.  
However during these joyous events dark and strange happenings began to occur.

Clouds parents', King Zack and Queen Quistis, faithful sorcerer turns out not to be so faithful after all. After years of plotting and scheming to overthrow the kingdom and become king himself, Sephiroth appeared at Clouds presentation ceremony and tried to put his plan into action. He was however stopped and exiled by the King far, far away from the kingdom. Sephiroth's lair and all that was in it was destroyed, never to be used again.

Before Sephiroth's departure he swore revenge on the king and his family. He would return and take the throne for himself.  
King Zack ordered he leave, and Sephiroth did.  
Due to the threat King Zack thought it would be best not just for his family, but also for his kingdom, if he joined forces with it's neighbouring sister kingdom, Radiant, so that help was at hand whenever it was needed.

It was through this partnership between the two kingdoms that their rulers became great friends. Their sons however… Were a different story...

**A/N- I started writing this story some, 4 years ago? And I never really thought about posting it until I found it the other day. There's like 9 chapters so far, but they're too long so may have to be split. If you guys like the prologue and want to read more, please review and let me know, I'm a little scared about posting this. It needs so much work doing to what I've written so far. Hehe ^^.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Chapter 1- Part 1  
Eighteen years later…**

Prince Leon sat alone in his bedroom. His window was slightly a jar to let a light breeze enter and dance around the room where it took the time to tease the shoulder length, weirdly spiked, brunette hair of the young Prince.  
He sat at a wooden desk, trying to improve his art work. He scrutinized a certain part of his drawing. Not happy with a few lines. He picked up an eraser before rubbing out the lines and giving his full concentration to redrawing them the way he originally wanted.

A knock sounded upon his bedroom door. The Prince didn't hear it at first. However there was a second knock that was followed by the voice of a woman, rather, the shouting voice of a woman.

"Leon! May I come in!?"

"Yes mother." He sighed.

The large oak doors opened and his mother, Queen Aerith stood in the doorway. Her hair was collected at the top of her head in a neat bun, her gold crown sat in its place in the middle of her head. The medium sized woman, dressed in a red gown, with matching red shoes, smiled to her teenaged son.

"Leon. As you know it's the first Sunday of the summer months, King Zack and Prince Cloud will be arriving later on today."

"So?" I rolled my eyes.

"So! I want you to be on your best behaviour this time. I'm surprised that the boy is still returning after what happened last time." She folded her arms and gave him a knowing, unimpressed look.

"Mother, he 'fell' down the grand staircase."

"That's what you and your friends say… that poor boy. I mean it Leon. They haven't been here in over two years. You scared that boy half to death the last time."

"Mother, his bad luck had nothing to do with me or my friends…"

"So you say." She raises a brow. "And just to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens this time round. I've already taken it upon myself to notify your friends that they can not visit while young Cloud is here." She smirked triumphantly and turned. "Be nice to him Leon, that's all I'm asking of you."  
she shook her head and left, closing the doors behind her.

Leon snorted after his mother's departure. He put a hand into his trouser pocket to look for his phone. He brought out the contraption and dialled the first number on his speed dial list.

"She can't stop me from seeing them." The Prince rolled his eyes yet again.  
The phone rang four times before someone on the other end picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Axel?" Leon raised a brow at the difference in Axel's voice

"No, it's Riku. Axel's a little tied up at the moment." Leon could hear him smirking on the phone.

"Dare I ask?" Leon enquired as he stood up from his chair. From the background Axel's voice sounded over the phone.

"It's a magic trick. Riku's tied me up and I have to escape within a certain amount of time."

"Riiiiight." He raised a questioning brow. "Hey, are you guys doing anything this weekend? Princess Clown Strudel is coming for his summer visit. Want to take a trip down old memory lane?"

The voices on the other end of the phone were silent for a few moments.

"Uh, Sorry, Lee. Your mothers already told us that we were band for the whole summer. Except for the end of summer ball that is, you know, the one where you have to choose your bride?" Leon growled at the others smugness.

"Don't remind me. No matter how many times I tell her I'm not interested in taking a bride, she still persists." He ran a tanned hand through his unruly locks.

"Besides, maybe she was right you know, maybe you do need to put this stupid thing between you and pretty boy behind you and become friends. Once you two are the rulers of this kingdom, you'll need a strong alliance."

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Whose side are you on?" Riku chuckled.

"Yours of course. But maybe you should consider it. He is a looker after all"

"What's that supposed to mean? You've been hanging around Axel for too long."

"Ha! Your one to talk. I think Axel and I are more mature than you."

"Oh yeah? How so? I'm the oldest here."

"Maturity doesn't necessarily come with age Le-on." He chuckled again down the phone. "We weren't the ones who pushed him down the stairs on his last visit."

"Shut up." Leon snorted at his friend at the phone. "Fine, I'll go it alone. See you guys when ever."

"Yeah, bu-bye." As Leon put the phone down he could hear both Axel and Riku laughing in the background. 'Some help they are.' He groaned as he put his phone away back into his trouser pocket. He sighed in frustration as he headed out to the castle gardens, one of his favourite thinking spots.

He didn't understand why the other Prince still had to come for a lengthy visit. They were both eighteen, they were men, adults.  
"So why do I still have to spend time with the porcupine." He growled as he sat upon a stone bench that circled the large water fountain in the centre of the gardens.

He couldn't fathom the reason. Did it have to do with the events of the past? Or was it just to form an alliance in general in the event of a possible war… It wasn't as if he could marry Cloud. Even though it was legal, he thought it wrong. He and Cloud weren't even friends; there was no way on earth that they would get married. That notion was just preposterous. The brunette lied down on the bench; he tucked his arms behind his head and used them as a makeshift pillow.

"Now, how to pull the perfect prank." He thought to himself as his lavender orbs began to grow heavy with every passing moment. The bright aureate sun shone down its warmth onto the resting Prince's broad figure, and soon Leon's eyes fully closed, sending him off into a deep relaxing sleep.

~*~  
**A/N- There. I'm going to split the chapters in to two parts (three the most) so I can get them up quicker without having to sit on my rear for hours typing up one very long chapter. Hee. This is not betaed (sp? ^^). So, sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like it. ^^**


End file.
